


Sweet like Cotton Candy

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Amusement Parks, Asthmatic Scott McCall, First Meetings, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isaac, you’re going on the rollercoaster with us,” Erica tells him as she pokes his arm at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> prompted to me by [coltonslahey](http://coltonslahey.tumblr.com/). it was meant to be a "my friends dared me to go on this rollercoaster but now that we’re at the top it looks way too scary" au but i changed it a bit. i hope you enjoy it!! <3

“Isaac, you’re going on the rollercoaster with us,” Erica tells him as she pokes his arm at the same time.

He rolls his eyes and tells himself that he’s never going somewhere with Erica and Boyd again; being the third wheel is not fun. Then again, he kind of hoped that the third wheel thing wouldn’t be an issue, given that they’re at an amusement park and most of the rides are either for groups of people or singles.

However, the rollercoaster is for doubles so Erica and Boyd climb into a seat together and stare at him, waiting for the moment when he sits down. With a sigh, Isaac sits down in the seat behind them and frowns.

“Don’t look so upset; you’ll love the rollercoaster,” Erica says, pinching his cheeks softly so that he smiles.

When someone sits beside Isaac, Erica instantly retracts her arms and grins when she thinks she sees Isaac looking the person up and down. She whispers something to Boyd and Isaac almost rolls his eyes.

The mystery person starts talking to him. “Do you like rollercoasters or are you just here because your friends wanted you to come on? I’m Scott, by the way.”

Isaac shakes Scott’s hand, since he offers, and nods. “I’m not a fan of them; unfortunately I’m friends with these two and they’re dating. I’m Isaac.”

Before Scott has a chance to reply, the person over the intercom tells them to fasten their seatbelts and another person comes by and checks them, as well as putting down the safety bar.

The ride starts moving slowly and Isaac can hear Erica and Boyd already having the time of their lives but there’s a churning feeling in his stomach that makes him feel sick. He tightens his grip around the straps of his seatbelt in an attempt to make himself feel safer but it doesn’t work and the rollercoaster is moving faster as each second goes by.

Scott seems to pick up on this, Isaac doesn’t know how, and reaches out for Isaac’s hand. It’s a bit of a strange move but Isaac doesn’t reject it, instead he squeezes Scott’s fingers to say thank you and hopes for the best.

Each time the ride dips, Scott looks at Isaac to see how he’s doing. For some reason, these looks of comfort and care make Isaac feel better. He sees Erica’s arms wave in the air each time they go around a bend, and he wonders how she’s enjoying herself this much.

Isaac looks at Scott. “Do you like rollercoasters?”

“I’ve been on every other ride a few times, I figured I’d give this a go while I’m here,” Scott shrugs. “They’re not my favourite thing.”

Isaac nods and decides not to ask anymore questions because they’re going uphill, which means that within a matter of seconds they’ll be at another drop.

By the time they get off the rollercoaster, Isaac’s legs feel like jelly but Erica is already asking Boyd to line up with her so she can go on again.

“Do you want to take a look around, maybe go on some other stuff?” Scott asks Isaac, looking down at their hands that are still linked.

Isaac wonders if they should stop holding hands but he shakes his head and squeezes it softly. “Sure, I’ve only been on the go carts so far.”

As they walk off to line up at the merry-go-round, Isaac looks at Erica and hopes that she doesn’t say anything about them holding hands. Luckily for him, she just smiles and winks at him as she and Boyd walk to the back of the rollercoaster line.

“Do you go to amusement parks often?” Scott asks as they each hop onto the play horses.

Isaac chuckles to himself when he sees Scott struggling to get on with his feet barely touching the ground. “Not usually. Erica and Boyd wanted me to get out of my dorm for a bit so here I am.”

“You’re at college? Me too. I’m a languages and communications major.”

“I’m an art major,” Isaac tells him, blushing slightly.

Scott smiles and they keep talking. Eventually, they find out that they go to the same college but they’ve somehow never run into each other.

“We should get coffee sometime when we’re both free,” Isaac suggests as he buys them some cotton candy.

With a nod, Scott takes a bite out of his and Isaac laughs when he sees bits of pink sugar around the edges of his lips. Scott looks up at him and their eyes meet. They step closer, away from the cotton candy stall, and Scott feels an arm around his waist as he stands on his tiptoes to kiss Isaac.

The kiss is sweet; both metaphorically and literally. By the time they finish kissing, the cotton candy sugar crystals are no longer around Scott’s mouth and he’s a little puffed out because wow, Isaac is a good kisser.

He gets his inhaler out from his front pocket and takes a puff or two before breathing in and letting his breath out slowly.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asks, looking concerned.

Scott nods. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’m asthmatic.”

“Oh,” Isaac says, “I’ll remember to go easier on the kissing next time.”

Isaac realizes that he said that there would be a next time but he doesn’t care; as far as he’s concerned he’s happy to share the rest of his kisses with Scott.

They twine their fingers together once again and as the night goes on, Scott gets tired and leans against Isaac’s tall form. Isaac doesn’t mind; Scott’s keeping him warm and he’s actually having a lovely time walking around the amusement park with Scott by his side.

“We should probably get going,” Scott suggests, yawning. “I don’t know about you but I have a maths class tomorrow at ten.”

Isaac nods. “I’ve got my design class at nine and my painting class at eleven; we should probably head off.”

“What happened to your friends?” Scott asks.

“They probably went home,” Isaac shrugs. “Or, they’re still on a ride - probably the rollercoaster.”

Both Scott and Isaac laugh at that as they begin walking back to their dorms, huddling close together to keep their bodies from freezing.

* * *

 

“This is me,” Isaac says when the elevator digs at the tenth level.

“Oh.”

Isaac feels a little upset that he has to go. “So, if you’re free around twelve we could have lunch at that pizza place?”

Scott smiles and nods his head. “I don’t have any classes then; sounds like a good idea.”

Before he leaves the elevator, Isaac kisses Scott on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
